Magi Staens
Magi Staens are a friendly group of monsters consisting of Magical Elf, Magical Pixie and Magical Succubus. They can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue Magical Pixie "We must be able to defeat the Golems... Or we can't fight against the Grangold Army." "Once I return to the Fairy's Forest... I'll teach everyone the magic I learned here ♪" "You can learn a lot of magic here... Then you can become a great wizard, and set out for the world." "The children in the junior class are very cute. I sometimes become their partners for special training." "I want to play sometimes... It's decided, what do you want to play? ♪" "My friend the Magical Succubus is easygoing. She's always playing around..." "Professor Mephisto is a first-class wizard. But where did she receive her training...?" "Why are you rampaging around the school? Don't disturb our lives..." "I'll give you this, it has lots of magical power ♪" (+1 Magical Extract) "Make use of this money! ♪" (+ 1140G) "It's painful to have your magic sealed. Use this! ♪" (+1 Echo Grass) "Do you have a wind stone? I feel power surging from it. ♪" (Give 1 Wind Stone) *Yes - "Thanks! ♪" (+20 Affinity) *No - "Arere, you won't give it to me...?" "Give me a little support, young man... ♪" (Give 684G) *Yes - "Thanks! ♪" (+25 Affinity) *No - "Arere, you won't give it to me...?" "I want to eat an apple. ♪" (Give 1 Apple) *Yes - "Thanks! ♪" (+30 Affinity) *No - "Arere, you won't give it to me...?" "As you can see, I like reading. What kind of books do you think I read?" *Spellbooks - "I'm studying magic, so I read in order to learn, but... It's a little different from my hobby reading." *Novels - "Yes, I like novels... I especially love deep historical novels ♪." (+10 Affinity) *Erotic books - "That's the Magical Elf! I read proper books!" (-5 Affinity) "What is Grangold thinking... I cannot forgive their invasion of the surrounding countries." *I won't forgive them - "That's right! If you think so, let's fight Grangold together! ♪" (+10 Affinity) *I forgive them - "What savagery..." (-5 Affinity) *Grand Noah is no different - "We are different! The Queen is an elegant and kind-hearted person!" (-5 Affinity) "My friends are kind of erotic... I'm somewhat shocked." *Friends are important - "That's right, it's because we have good relationships." (+10 Affinity) *You seem erotic - "Hey, don't group me with them... ...Well, I won't deny it." *I'm also erotic - "You're not my friend!" (-5 Affinity) "Professor Mephisto seems to meet someone every night. Hey, who do you think she could be meeting...?" *A lover - "That's right, that's right! Kyaaah!" (+10 Affinity) *A weirdo - "You're strange..." (-5 Affinity) *The Queen of Grand Noah - "I wonder if that's true...? Does she really need to bother meeting secretly at night?" *The Monster Lord's envoy - "It's not a conspiracy... ...I'll pretend you didn't hear that." "What do you think is the difference between a fairy and a pixie?" *Pixies are more clever - "Hmm, maybe... Fufu." (+10 Affinity) *Fairies are more pure - "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" (-5 Affinity) *There is no difference - "That's right.. It's just a different name used in various places. In the Noah region, fairies are called pixies." Magical Elf "Elves are lewd?! ...That's just a hoax." "My friend the Magical Pixie is kind of laid-back. She's quite curious, but she tends to put things off..." "Hey, shhh! Be quiet in the school!" "Hey, don't disturb me. Now I have five minutes less time to prepare for lessons!" "Grangold's actions are illogical. Their King doesn't seem to be making rational judgements." "I'm an honor student, I've finished my lesson preparations five years in advance. Today, I have to review seven years ago..." "Professor Mephisto is a teacher I can respect. But there's something... duplicitous about her I can't help feeling." "The upperclassmen are somewhat lacking in spirit. You must have a little more awareness as a student of the Magic Academy.." "I'll become a splendid wizard, and prove my own excellence. I'm going to do lots of special training now!" "My friend the Magical Succubus is very lewd... I wish she would be more diligent in her studies." "I filled this with my magical power... Please use it carefully!" (+1 Yellow Thunder Stone) "Please use this money carefully." (+ 1125G) "Read this and study." (+1 Magic Dictionary.) "I want to eat an apple..." (Give 1 Apple) *Yes - "You'll give this to me? I wasn't expecting that..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "What, that's cruel..." "What to do, I don't have enough on hand... Hey, could you help me?" (Give 675G) *Yes - "You'll give this to me? I wasn't expecting that..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "What, that's cruel..." "I've been studying too much and my eyes are strained. I'd be happy if you could give me some eyedrops..." (Give 1 Eyedrops) *Yes - "You'll give this to me? I wasn't expecting that..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "What, that's cruel..." "I'm the best honor student in the school. Fufu, don't you think better of me now?" *That's amazing - "Well, of course." *Its no big deal - "Surely, I can't just celebrate being at the top of the school. You must be seeing things from a big perspective as well." (+5 Affinity) *Please give me lessons - "...Are you thinking about something naughty? Well, that's what I want." (+10 Affinity) "Rumors that elves are lewd are also spreading within this school. This must be a trap, they're just jealous of me..." *They're just rumors - "Yeah, they're just rumors. Not that I'm lewd anyway..." (+10 Affinity) *Elves are lewd - "Well, I'm not lewd!" *I spread it - "I-I will not forgive you! You've made a terrible mistake, and I will withdraw those rumors!" (-5 Affinity) "Do you know why I'm the best student In the school?" *Because you have talent - "I have talent, but... It's something else. It's because I'm working harder than everyone else!" *Because you work hard - "Yes, It's because I work harder than everyone else. I will never be drowned by talent..." (+10 Affinity) *Because you're cheating. - "How insulting... I won't forgive you!" (-5 Affinity) "Hey, you there... What do you think is the important thing in school life?" *Studying - "Well, of course that's the answer... Studying is the responsibility of a student." (+10 Affinity) *Romance - "Love is a hindrance to studying! I'm not attracted to anyone!" *Club activities - "Club activities are only a hindrance to studying. They're a waste of youth..." (-5 Affinity) "I won't hesitate to speak to people who want to learn. Do you have a love for learning?" *I do - "Well, if so that's good... let's work hard together." (+10 Affinity) *I don't - "............" (-5 Affinity) *I'm enthusiastic about physical education. - "I'm also very enthusiastic about that... ............" Magical Succubus "Fufu, I'll give you plenty... Do you want to be our toy?" "Professor Mephisto... I think she's hiding something. Don't tell the teacher about this." "The Magical Elf only thinks about erotic things. She's even more horny than a Succubus..." "You can hear the cries of the wind from Grangold... It seems the flow of magic has been greatly disturbed." "The school infirmary is my territory. I'll welcome you too, if you feel like it..." "You there, masturbation is prohibited in class." "The continuing war has truly made this world dangerous. It would be nice if everyone would become more lewd..." "Ah, I forgot my homework again... I wonder if I can seduce that boy into doing it for me?" "The junior students are very cute. I'm teaching them a lot of things..." "I'll give you some milk... fufu..." (+1 Milk) "I want you to have this money..." (+ 1170G) "I'll give you this lewd extract... ufufu..." (+1 Magical Extract.) "I want to eat cherries, I love them... (Give 1 Cherry) *Yes - "Ufufu, I'm happy... ♪" (+20 Affinity) *No - "That's a shame..." "Won't you give me money...? I'll make good use of it..." (Give 702G) *Yes - "Ufufu, I'm happy... ♪" (+25 Affinity) *No - "That's a shame..." "I want to eat a banana, I love them..." (Give 1 Banana) *Yes - "Ufufu, I'm happy... ♪" (+30 Affinity) *No - "That's a shame..." "Do you cherish your friends...?" *I cherish them - "Yes... Good boy. I have nothing else to say..." (+10 Affinity) *I don't cherish them - "That's no good, your friends must be cherished... You could be betrayed at an important moment." *I don't have friends. - "That sounds like a difficult situation... Would you like to be my friend?" (+10 Affinity) "I'll like to ask you something... What do you think is my best subject?" *Magic - "Yes, I'm good at magic... Fufu, was that surprising?" (+10 Affinity) *Health and physical education - "Of course, health and physical education are my strong points. However, I'm even better with magic... ♪" *Morality - "A succubus with morality... Would you like to taste the pleasure of immortality...?" (-5 Affinity) "It is rare for there to be intruders... What did you come to this school for?" *To expose Mephisto's secret - "As I expected, something for the teacher... N-no talking over here." *I carelessly lost my way - "You couldn't've wandered to such a place... I like children who are bad at lying. ♪" (+5 Affinity) *To be toyed with - "Fufu, that's good... We'll toy with you plenty after this." (+10 Affinity) "Hey, do you want to study with me? I'll teach you a lot of fun things... ♪" *By all means - "Ufufu, leave it to me... ♪" (+10 Affinity) *I'll pass - "What would happen if you dirtied a woman's face...? Let's study here." (-5 Affinity) *I'll teach you something. - "Oh, how interesting... I wonder what you're going to teach me...?" (+10 Affinity) "I'd like to ask you something... Why do you think I enrolled into this school?" *Because you wanted to learn magic - "Yes, I enrolled to learn magic. Were you thinking of something naughty...?" (+10 Affinity) *Because you wanted a friend - "It wasn't particularly about making friends... But I was blessed with good friends." *No reason - "No reason sounds like the motto of a succubus... Enrolling into this school is something you have to carefully think about." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Magical Pixie: "Hey, let's go out and play! ♪" Magical Elf: "What are you doing, saying that like you're a freshman?! Us seniors have to be model students!" Magical Succubus: "Elf is so serious... Though I am very interested in health classes." With Bugstaves: Magical Butterfly: "Ah, seniors!" Magical Pixie: "Ah, it's the freshmen!" Magical Elf: "Are you all studying regularly...?" Magical Ladybug: "Of course! ...Maybe."" Magical Succubus: "Do you regularly study lewd things...?" Magical Butterfly: "Alllll the tiime! ♪" Magical Dragonfly: "I don't study them that much..." With Mephisto: Mephisto: "What kind of books have you been reading lately...?" Magical Elf: " 'Tips for Overthrowing Superiors'." Magical Succubus: " 'Magic for Murdering Your Mentor'..." Magical Pixie: "A romance diary Professor Mephisto wrote when she was young!" Mephisto: "Good grief, this is worrying..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Magi Staens: "Everyone, do your best!" Magi Staens cheers on the others. Their morale rises! gains increased Atk/Mag for a few turns 2nd Action: Magi Staens: "We will become the strongest magicians!" The Magi Staens made a bold declaration! ...But no one was listening to them. happens 3rd Action: Magi Staens: "Don't you have homework...?" The Magi Staens are studying... happens 4th Action: Magi Staens: "To whom it may concern, my mom is at home. I am on a journey..." Magi Staens writes a letter... happens 5th Action: Magi Staens: "Doesn't this look delicious?" The Magi Staens present a gift! Jelly Category:Monsters Category:Elves Category:Fairies Category:Succubi Category:Group Monsters Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Artist: Shimpi Category:Loli